Leyendas que cobran vida
by barbara.gizela
Summary: Alucard cuenta la verdadera leyenda de "Jack el destripador". Este fic participa en el reto "terror en el Fandom" de la "mansión Hellsing"


Leyendas que cobran vida

Capítulo especial de Hellsing.

Los personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, así como la idea original a Darce Stoker.

Este fic participa en el reto "terror en el Fandom" de la "mansión Hellsing"

Seras Victoria estaba aburrida en el sótano de la mansión Hellsing, la ama de su maestro, Integra no la había llamado a ninguna misión de la que pudiera ser de ayuda, Walter tenía su día de descanso, y Alucard se encontraba durmiendo ya que era de día, la única despierta era la Sir, que se encontraba en su oficina llena de papeles, pese a que Integra le daba algo de miedo, la drakulina decidió hacerle una visita, como ella tenía pocos días de que Alucard la hubiera transformado, aun no se acostumbraba a dormir de día y salir a pelear de noche, y aunque los rayos de sol la debilitaban un poco, esto la hacía sentirse aun humana.

Subió las escaleras hasta la oficina de Integra que estaba tan ocupada como la imagino, la joven estaba revisando papeles importantes y fumaba un puro mientras realizaba esa labor; Seras estaba a punto de darse media vuelta e irse por donde vino, pero el agudo oído de la Sir se percato de su presencia.

-puedo ayudarte, Seras,-dijo su ama sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano, la vampiresa suspiro y decidió darle velocidad a lo que la llevo ahí en primer lugar.

-señorita Integra, quiero permiso de usted para poder revisar la biblioteca de la mansión-dijo la chica policía.

-no le veo el problema, supongo que quieres información de tu condición, Walter me ha dicho que no has querido comer la sangre medica que ha dejado en tu cuarto-dijo mientras clavaba sus enormes ojos azules en la chica que solo dio un respingo ante tan cruda mirada.

-es que, me siento como un monstruo-dijo la chica-a pesar de que la sangre no sea de una víctima mortal mía.

-Seras debes aprender que aunque seas una drakulina, eso no te convierte en un ser malvado, incluso tu que eras policía debería saber que hay humanos más crueles y ruines que algunos vampiros que han perecido por nuestra organización-dijo la sir viendo fijamente el retrato de su padre que se encontraba en la oficina.-supongo que hay un libro o más bien un diario que podrá ayudarte a entender este punto, eres libre de consultarlo- dijo con un movimiento de mano, mientras la chica asentía y se retiraba a buscar el dichoso diario.

-000-

Alucard despertó hambriento, era casi media noche y era la hora en que el "rey no muerto" se levantaba por su alimento, hoy sería un día aburrido para el, ya que no había misiones que resolver, Integra había estado revisando papeles pero solo era mera burocracia que a él lo tenía sin cuidado, lo más entretenido seria ver a su nueva aprendiz, la chica policía se veía muy prometedora, solo tenía que quitarle la venda de los ojos y enseñarle a querer su nueva condición. Después de todo, ella tendría los poderes de una Nosferatu, pero debía enseñarle un poco más de valor, y que dejara ir esa parte humana a la que ella parecía tan aferrada.

El vampiro busco su presencia en la mansión, encontrándola en biblioteca de Integra, este extrañado por la decisión de aquel lugar donde solo Integra, Walter y el tenían acceso, claro el más que nada por su habilidad de atravesar muros, decidió echarle un vistazo. Alucard apareció atravesando la pared de aquel cuarto asustando a la pobre chica haciendo que esta tirara lo que se encontraba leyendo en ese momento.

-maestro, casi me da un infarto-dijo Sera tomando el libro entre sus manos y volviéndolo a acomodar en el librero.

-Chica policía, tu ya estas muerta-dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa, ante la cara boba que puso la rubia tras su observación, miro fijamente el título del libro que la chica había acomodado-"asesinos seriales", porque carajos estás leyendo esto.

-la señora Integra me dijo que necesitaba comprender que la maldad también recae en humanos por lo que debo de dejar de sentirme así, por mi condición vampírica.-agrego mientras buscaba otro título en el estante-ella me ha dado permiso de revisar los libros que yo desee para aprender un poco mas de los seres sobrenaturales, y me pidio encontrar un diario que me daría mas información pero no eh tenido éxito en mi búsqueda.

-y que has averiguado en tu investigación-dijo sentándose en el escritorio que se encontraba en la biblioteca mientras con sus poderes sacaba el libro donde antes Seras lo había colocado-aunque la verdad muchos de estos crímenes no fueron hechos del todo por humanos, chica policía-dijo el dándole una sonrisa diabólica que solo hizo que Victoria se sintiera cohibida.- por ejemplo el caso de " Jack el destripador" siempre fue acuñado a un humano, incluso mi antiguo amo fue acusado de tan vulgares crímenes.

-su antiguo amo, ¿el bisabuelo de integra?-pregunto la chica abriendo sus ojos ante las palabras de su amo que solo sonrió aun mas ante la mirada de la chica-pero maestro, eso fue verdad, el bisabuelo de Integra mato a todas esas mujeres.-dijo ella en un susurro de solo pensar que alguien relacionado con los Hellsing fuera capaz de cometer tales barbaridades.

-no, el desgraciado de Abraham solo era capaz de torturar monstruos, no de torturar mujeres, pero la policía de Londres desconfió de él, pensaron que yo sería capaz de ayudarle-dijo el vampiro ante los ojos de Seras-así que tomo la investigación como algo personal, para aburrimiento mío, ya que las cosas relacionadas con los mortales me eran por demás molestas.

-000-

Londres año de 1889

El anciano Abraham van Hellsing se encontraba en su mansión, estaba furioso con la policía londinense, por haberlo acusado de tan abominables crímenes, siendo que su trabajo era salvar al país de las garras del mal, de monstruos como el que justamente se encontraba frente a su escritorio, A pesar de que Seward, Jonathan y Mina pensaban que había matado a la criatura, este decidió darle un mejor uso. Ahora frente a él estaba el poderoso Dràcula, estando sujeto a su voluntad, poseía la imagen de un anciano, podría bien pasar por un colega, pero solo el sabia la verdad detrás de esos ojos color sangre, que lo miraban con un profundo rencor.

-cuando les confesaras que estoy a tus caprichos, "amo"-se burlo el conde al ver su cara arrugada llena de disgusto al tenerlo frente a el- o es que planeas mandarme a matar a la policía de Londres, después de todo tu solo eres un holandés loco, ni siquiera eres londinense para que quieras ayudar a las personas de este lugar-dijo Dràcula.

-silencio demonio, que de nacionalidades no eres el menos indicado para hablar, en nombre de Cristo y de la corona británica eh decido resolver este crimen para que quede limpio mi honor-agrego mientras lo miraba hecho una furia- además la reina victoria desea que le ayude con la investigación, me ha mandado una masiva, hay fuentes secretas de que los asesinatos fueron cometidos por un un ser sobrenatural-dijo el doctor dándole una vista de la masiva hecha por la reina.

El conde bufo molesto, la monarquía de Inglaterra lo tenía asqueado, la reina se encerraba en su purantismo e ignoraba que afuera Inglaterra era una ciudad corrupta llena de prostitución, la llegada de ese asesino, le recordaba la falta de seguridad de su "pueblo".

-busca y destruye-dijo el doctor-estás obligado por los sellos que eh puesto en tu cuerpo, conde, y Alucard de mala gana salió de su despacho a buscar al presunto asesino de aquellas mujeres.

-000-

Seras se encontraba con la boca abierta escuchando a su maestro contarle aquella historia, podía usar su imaginación para verlo con la ropa de la época (que no distaba mucho de la gabardina que usaba) y de cómo había sido su búsqueda por la calles de Witchapel.

-y quien fue el asesino, Alucard-dijo una voz conocida, que sorprendió a Seras mas no a Alucard, que había reconocido su aroma desde hace ya rato en la habitación.

-quería que fuera un secreto este tema, Amo, pero bueno resulto que su bisabuelo tenía razón-dijo el vampiro haciendo una mueca de desagrado- el asesino, en realidad era asesina, y era un ser sobrenatural de mi misma condición.

-habla de una vez, vampiro-dijo la sir dándole una calada a su cigarro-que siempre eh querido saber la identidad de ese sujeto.

-su nombre era Erzebeth Bathory, condesa de Hungría, y prima lejana mía-dijo el conde haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

-pensé que tú eras el único de tu familia que se inclino por la perdición del vampirismo-dijo la sir ante la mueca de furia del vampiro-que todos los húngaros estaban locos.

-tu abuelo tan poco era un santo integra.-dijo el vampiro ante la furia de la joven-el caso es que al saber que era ella la causante de tanto embrollos, decidí darle un punto final a su existencia, después de todo la maldita tenia cuentas pendiente conmigo-dijo el dando un sonrisa diabólica-además era mi obligación, después de todo, mi "amo" me dio la orden de matarla, esa fue la primera vez que pude liberar el control 0 sobre mi-dijo ante la mirada de Seras que estaba perdida en la conversación.

-entonces la asesina era una vampiresa-dijo la chica policía-vaya que sorpresa.

-bueno suficiente platica por hoy, Alucard-dijo la sir-tendré que revisar los tratados de la reina, para corroborar esa versión tan loca tuya.-agrego mientras daba un suspiro y pensaba en la cantidad de trabajo que aumentaba para ella.

-creo que no hay nada mas terrorífico que una mujer, enojada y despechada, no lo crees, chica policía-dijo irónico el vampiro al ver a la sir darle un fría mirada con sus ojos azules.

-sigue tentando a tu suerte, y te sellare como lo hizo mi padre-dijo Integra dando un portazo al salir ante la mirada de ambos vampiros.

-00-

Hola a todos aquí está mi participación en el reto de este foro, pues la verdad tenía muchas ideas pero el género de terror no es lo mío así que aquí les dejo esta historia espero sus review y criticas. Saludos.


End file.
